


Of Bratz and Barbies

by out_there



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt had never imagined standing in the middle of a hot-pink aisle, trying to argue *for* Barbie dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bratz and Barbies

When Matt signed the foster care documents, he'd had visions of the future. He'd imagined watching "Back to the Future" with Molly and seeing her brand-new reactions to it, imagined enforcing regular bedtimes and making sure Molly did her homework every night. He hadn't imagined this: standing in the middle of a hot-pink aisle, trying to argue *for* Barbie dolls.

The fact that he was arguing with a genetic theorist only made the situation *slightly* more surreal.

"I'm not convinced this is in Molly's best interest," Mohinder said, turning the packages over to read the spiel printed on the back.

"We're getting her a Barbie, Mohinder."

"This is a doll based on the feminine ideal of the 1950s, which promotes an unrealistic body image and encourages girls to focus on superficial qualities."

Matt counted the points out on his fingers. "She's a ten year old girl. She likes playing with dolls. She's going to want one."

"And we agreed to buy her one," Mohinder acknowledged, nodding and placing the packages back on the shelves. "But I didn't agree to buy her a ridiculous amalgamation of historical outfits called 'Island Princess'. Also, I see no need for the doll to be this specific brand."

"She's a little girl and she wants a doll that the other kids in her class would play with." Matt sighed. "If it's not a Barbie, she's going to want a Bratz."

"Which are certainly more modern--"

"Sure. They're modern *hos*. We're not getting Molly a pint-sized hooker for her birthday."

"Matthew, those are outdated sexual stereotypes--"

"Have you seen what those dolls wear? I've arrested working prostitutes who wore more."

"They do have a range of different ethnicities. Something that is quite notably lacking in this," Mohinder paused, waving at the shelves of vacant-eyed plastic dolls that stared down at them, "array of Barbies."

"Fine, the Bratz are ethnically diverse. They still look like they'd blow you for a fifty and possibly give you change," Matt said -- low so he wouldn't be overheard by any other parents walking by -- and then added, "Besides, you mentioned body image and no woman has the body of a Bratz doll. Other than Nicole Ritchie."

Mohinder's lips twitched upwards, as if despite his better intentions, he was finding this situation as funny and surreal as Matt did. "I think you're reading too much into this choice."

"I'm not the one agonising over _Trucker Barbie_ or _Racing Fan Barbie_." Crossing his arms, Matt stared at the frightening display in front of them. "Did you ever think we'd look after Molly and spend an entire afternoon arguing over birthday gifts?"

Mohinder nudged his shoulder against Matt's. "I believe these occasions are known as the unexpected wonders of parenthood."

"Yeah, sure," Matt said, trying to think of a reply that didn't sound corny, incredibly cheesy or both. Then he saw his salvation. He grabbed it and shoved it into Mohinder's hands. "Doesn't look like a hooker, shows ethnic diversity, and it's pretty enough that Molly will actually like it."

" _Cinco de Mayo_ ," Mohinder read aloud. "Maybe we should go back to the book section and find something on the history of Mexico to go with this."

"You remember the two hours we already spent in the book section buying her a novel, right?"

"That was fiction. This is educational," Mohinder said serenely, guiding them back to the bookstands.

Matt was so glad birthdays only came once a year.


End file.
